


I Don't do exclusive!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony Stark is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked: Peter thinks they are exclusive and Tony thinls they are in a open relationship.





	1. Tony Stark Doesn't Do Exclusive

Tony Stark doesn’t do exclusive. He never has, and he never will. He thought he made that explicitly; which is why when he fucks some girl he picked up in his lab, he doesn’t feel guilty. He feels just fine, believing that Peter knows they are in an open relationship.

Tony also assumed that Peter was at school.

Peter Parker doesn’t do open relationships. He thinks love is important to have sex with someone; it isn’t everything, but it’s a big part of it. He thought he made that explicitly clear; which is why when he walks in on Tony fucking someone else, he feels his heart plummet. He feels betrayed, believing Tony knows they are exclusive. 

Peter wishes he hadn’t skipped school.

Although, maybe he’s glad he got to see this. he would much rather know, then have Tony cheating on him and not having a clue. 

Peter, feeling utterly heartbroken and betrayed, lets out a soft sob. Not soft enough, because Tony stops what he’s doing and looks up. “Peter? Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

Peter turns on his heel and races up the stairs, taking them four at a time. (He’s Spider-Man, he can do that.)

Tony frowns and pulls out, putting himself away. “Sorry doll, I thought he would be at school. I’ll see you later.” He kisses her cheek and leads her out. He knows full well he won’t be seeing her again. He doesn’t care that much right now anyway; his boyfriend is crying and he wants to know why. “Peter? Darling? Where are you?”

Peter sobs from his bedroom, packing his things.

Tony pokes his head in and frowns. “Peter? Why are you packing all your things away?”

“Why do you think, Mr. Stark?” He asks, voice low and angry. 

Peter calling him Mr. Stark outside of kinky times is a very bad sign. “I-Peter? Did something happen?”

Peter whirls around and glares at Tony. “I walked in to see you having sex with someone else, that’s what happened!”

Tony sighs. “I’m sorry you had to see that, but I thought you were at school. I got rid of her.”

Peter tears up. “You’re sorry that I had to see that? That’s it? Not that you did it?”

Tony frowns. “Why would I be sorry I did it?”

Peter sobs and goes back to packing his things. “You’re disgusting.” Peter spits, venom in his voice. “How many times have you done this? Since we- we-”

“Peter, why am I- I don’t know, once or twice a day.”

“A day?” Peter drops his favorite picture of him and Uncle Ben together on the bed in surprise. 

Tony nods. “Yeah. What’s the big deal?”

Peter turns around, all anger lost, replaced with insecurity and sadness and betrayal. “Am I really that- that awful?” His voice shakes. He swallows a lump down his throat. “Am I really that awful, for to sleep with others multiple times a day?”

Tony steps foreword and hugs Peter. “No, no! You aren’t awful Peter, why would you say that?”

peter sobs and pushes Tony away from him. “Do you hate me then? Do you just want to hurt me? Or am I too boring? Do I not do enough kinks for you? Do I not try enough positions?”

Tony shushes him. “Peter, it’s an open relationship. Who I sleep with has nothin to do with you.”

Peter shoves him again, back to angry. “We went exclusive months ago, you-you-”

Tony shakes his head. “No we didn’t!”

“I asked you to be my boyfriend! That’s exclusive!”

“I don’t do exclusive Peter, you know that!”

“You’re a cheater!” Peter screams at Tony. “You’re a cheater, but your head is too far up your ass to allow that, so you convinced yourself I didn’t ask you to be exclusive!” He shoves Tony again, and Tony looks afraid. Good. “I hate you, Tony Stark! You’re a disgusting, using, manipulative, cheater!” he shoves Tony out of his room. “I hope you die alone, with no one who loves you beside your bed. I hope you die when you’re old and all your friends are gone and you have nothing but the memories of one night stands and missed opportunities to keep you company. I hope you die regretting you ever met me!” He slams the door in Tony’s face, sobbing as he goes back to packing. 

His Aunt May was right all along. Tony Stark doesn’t do relationships, and he did break Peter Parker’s heart.


	2. I'll Do Exclusive For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is still an idiot, but less so now.

Tony is one bottle and one tumbler of scotch into his night when Steve finds him. “What did you do?”

Tony huffs and downs his current tumbler, pouring himself another one. “Peter thought we were exclusive, and now he’s left me.”

Steve crosses his arms. “Did he ask you to be exclusive?”

“I don’t do exclusive!” Tony shouts. “I never have, and I never will!” He takes another sip. He needs more ice.

Steve sighs and takes the bottle he’s now working on away from him. “I really thought you cared about this one.” He says.

Tony glares at Steve. “I love Peter. Of course I care about him.

Steve tsks. “Obviously not. If you aren’t willing to do what it takes to make him happy, make him feel safe and loved-how can you pretend you love him? No wonder he left, Tony. I would leave too.”

Tony looks down, gripping his cup harder. “I don’t want to lose him.” He whispers.

Steve shrugs. “You know what you have to do, to make him trust you. The question, is whether or not you’re willing to do it.”

~

Tony winces as May slams the door in his face. Yeah, okay, maybe he deserved that. “May please, I want to talk to him!”

May opens the door again. “What, you want to tell him how he’ll never be enough for you again? How he isn’t worth your time again? Or maybe you want to tell him he’ll never be marriage material? Huh? Or do you want to tell him he’s never going to be important enough to you, for you to keep your dick out of some stranger for one fucking day?!” May screams in his face, shoving him several times.

May Parker, Tony decides, is much scarier than Thanos.

“I’m sorry, May… I really am. You have no idea how sorry I am. I want to tell him how sorry I am. Please- please let me see him? Just to apologize?”

May sniffles and seems to think for a moment.

“May? Let him in, please.” Peter’s voice is so small, so broken. It breaks Tony’s heart.

May glares at Tony. “If you fuck up one more time, you aren’t leaving this apartment alive.” She hisses in his face, and opens the door wider.

Tony gulps and nods, going inside.

Peter looks up, eyes red rimmed and wary. He’s curled into a ball on the couch.

Tony goes over to him, sitting next to him. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I thought I made it very clear I don’t do exclusive-“ he gulps as May steps closer, giant knife in hand. Okay, maybe he isn’t doing this right. “I’m sorry I was wrong. I’m sorry I didn’t communicate, I’m sorry I made you hurt. I’m sorry I made you feel like you’re anything less than the love of my life. I’m sorry I was too stupid to realize what you wanted. I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t worth my time, or that I didn’t want you, or- or anything like that.”

Peter looks at him, wide eyed. Tony loves him?

“I don’t do exclusive, I never have, and I never thought I ever would. But if that’s what you want, I’ll do it for you. I’ve never someone I loved as much as you. I’ve never met someone I would be willing to give up everything for. I would give up iron man for you, I would give up my lab and my robots for you, I’d give up all my money, I’d give you SI and let you run it. I’d do anything for you. And I- I’ll do exclusive for you.”

Peter’s jaw drops. He jumps on Tony, hugging him and sobbing into his neck. “You love me?”

Tony nods, kissing Peter’s hair. “I love you more than I love anything else in the entire world. Kid, I’d go celibate for you, if you asked me too.”

Peter laughs softly, surprised. He holds Tony tightly. “Take me home.” He whispers. “Take me home.”


End file.
